Personal Blood Supply
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Monster Straw Hat short stories. Enjoy!
1. Zoro Finds Out

**Hey everyone! I was reading a story about monsters and wanted the Straw Hats as such. So here is a short chapter on it. Bye!  
~Rebecca**

* * *

Zoro walked into the kitchen at midnight to find Sanji standing there, smoking and looking at the moon. Zoro frowned, but ignored the blond and grabbed a bottle of sake. He put it to his lips and gulped half of it down before Sanji said anything.

"How's watch?" the blond asked.

Zoro shrugged and sat down at the table. "Nothing weird going on, everything is peachy," he said sarcastically.

Sanji grinned, Zoro could see from the corner of his eye. The blond put out his cigarette and walked to the table. He sat down and laid his head on the table.

"So thirsty..." he muttered.

Zoro frowned and said, "Then drink something."

Sanji perked up and had a weird smile on his face. Zoro rolled his eyes and gulped down the rest of the sake.

"That's a good idea."

"What?" Zoro asked.

"That is a good idea."

Zoro groaned and stood, he put down the bottle and made a break for the door, not wanting to deal with the stupid cook.

"Zoro," Sanji said.

Zoro turned with a 'mmh'. He looked at Sanji as the blond approached him. Zoro's eyes widened as he stared at Sanji's eyes. They were red.

"What the hell is up with your eyes?" Zoro asked, backing away.

Sanji grinned and said, "Don't move."

Zoro froze, and his eyes widened. He tried to move his stiff body but it refused. He gaped at Sanji as the blond came closer, and Zoro was rooted to the floor.

"What the hell!" he yelled out.

Sanji growled and said, "Don't speak."

Zoro's mouth shut unwillingly and he glared at the blond. Sanji finally reached him after taking a few more steps. He smiled at Zoro and grabbed onto the swordsman's head. He tilted it to the side and leaned in. Zoro growled, not getting what was happening at all.

Sanji stared at the veins in Zoro's neck. He was so goddamn thirsty it hurt. He placed his mouth over Zoro's neck and sank his fangs into the man's skin. The sharp iron taste of blood seeped into his throat and he hummed in delight. Sanji heard Zoro groan and grit his teeth.

The green haired man tried to comprehend what was going on. But all he was feeling was his blood seeping away and a sharp pain in his neck. He wriggled around and finally managed to move his arm. He gripped onto Sanji's shirt and managed to speak.

"... S-Sanji ..."

Sanji drew away from Zoro and his knees buckled. Sanji let him slip, but held on. Zoro landed on the ground, all his strength gone and feeling a little woozy.

"What the hell?" he asked, looking up.

"Sorry, but I won't have you remember this!" Sanji said and knelt down.

Zoro grabbed his hand before he could do anything. "What did you just do to me?" he asked.

Sanji bit his lip, looking quite guilty. "I drank your blood. I'm a vampire."

Zoro was stunned for a second and Sanji began to move again.

"NO!" Zoro yelled.

Sanji froze. "What?"

"Don't erase my memory. I need to remember this," Zoro said, holding Sanji's hand tighter.

"Why?" Sanji asked.

"Cause, who else do you want to know, and you can't keep this a secret forever," Zoro said, stating his point.

Sanji thought on it, and Zoro was kind of right. Then he smirked.

"Sure, I won't erase this moment from your mind, but..." Sanji said.

Zoro gulped, waiting for the blond to continue.

"You'll have to be my only blood supply. I won't drink from anybody else."

Zoro gulped again.


	2. Telling The Crew

**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy! Bye~**

**~Rebecca**

**Non-humans: Vampire Sanji. **

* * *

Zoro glared at the blond as he climbed up into the crow's nest.

"Again?" he asked, rolling his eye.

Sanji nodded and Zoro sighed. He pulled his collar aside and let Sanji latch onto his neck. Sanji drank from Zoro's neck while pushing him back on the couch. Zoro sat, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut as Sanji drank his blood. He gripped Sanji's shirt with his hand and tried not to flinch. Sanji let go with a popping sound and licked the wound. It closed and he let go of the swordsman.

"Why are you still flinching every time?" Sanji asked.

Zoro shrugged and looked away. It had been a few months since Sanji had been a vampire and used Zoro as his blood supply. Sanji wasn't nocturnal, though he could be if he wanted to. He could transform into animals and he could go out in the sun. Yet his skin was slightly paler and when he got thirsty his fangs grew an inch or so longer, and his eyes turned red. Sanji fed from Zoro every two days, so it wouldn't bother too much. But sometimes when Zoro was gone for a long time, Sanji would get sick and get the urge to drink from someone else. He would then lock himself in the bathroom until Zoro returned. The crew found it slightly weird but didn't bother to talk about it. And whenever Zoro had gone into the bathroom when Sanji had locked himself in, the blond would come out looking refreshed and happy once again. Nami had her suspicions, but she wasn't sure yet.

"Are you alright?" Sanji asked.

Zoro nodded and stood, going back to weight training.

"Do you think they'll be scared?" Sanji suddenly asked after a minute of silence.

Zoro turned to him, two weights in each hand, and frowned. "What?" he asked.

Sanji looked up at him with fright in his eyes. "Do you think the crew will be scared if I tell them?" he asked.

Zoro opened his mouth to speak. "Why?"

"I want to tell them," Sanji said.

Zoro laid his weight down and looked at Sanji for real this time. He sighed and walked over to the nervous blond. The vampire glanced at him but looked away.

"If you want to tell them, do so. But they may be scared of you for some time. I think most of them will accept it."

Sanji turned his head to Zoro and smiled softly, nodding his head. "Thanks, I'll tell them in the morning."

o-o-o

Morning came and Sanji was a wreck. He was crying, hiding from the crew and clinging to Zoro like an infant. Nami was totally confused and Zoro told her that they would tell the others later. She nodded and went to the kitchen. Sanji had prepared breakfast, and had fled the kitchen after. He was exhausted and needed a drink. He smacked Zoro into the wall of the bathroom and latched onto his neck. Zoro didn't really know what Sanji was feeling, but he wanted to comfort the blond. He hugged him while Sanji drank his blood, and he felt Sanji's hands grip his shirt.

"Thanks," Sanji said as he let go.

Zoro shrugged it off and lead Sanji out of the bathroom to the kitchen. The crew was there and looked up curiously as the pair walked in.

Nami spoke up, "Now I want to hear it, what is going on?" she asked.

Sanji heaved in a breath and glanced at Zoro one last time. The green haired man gave him a nod and sat down. Sanji turned to the crew.

"This is going to be really weird, for all of you. But here's the thing..."

He paused and looked at Zoro again. Zoro sighed and flicked a cross necklace at Sanji, which he had snatched from Nami's room.

"OW! What the hell Zoro!"

Nami stared at the necklace, and the burn mark on Sanji's face.

"What the heck?" she asked.

Chopper stared at the burn mark, as did the others.

"I'm a vampire," Sanji said hurriedly.

Zoro watched him sigh in relief and he grinned.

"What?"

* * *

**That's it for this time! See ya!**

**~Rebecca**


	3. Acceptance

**Hi, I'm back. Yes indeed. I wanted more supernatural then just Vampire and Werewolf. So this is going to be a mixed story. It'll have the same title but there will be like chapter title's that represent the story. So yeah, I thought of doing some werewolf when Vampire Sanji was done. And I also wanted to do other monsters, like Siren's maybe? I don't know yet. If you have any idea please review and I'll see what I can do. For now, bye!  
Non-humans: Still Sanji the vampire**

**~Rebecca **

* * *

Sanji gulped.

He remembered their livid and scared gazes as he told them he was a vampire. He remembered their tense bodies, their smell increasing to fear and anxiety. He remembered it all. But now, now he could only see the night sky, sitting on top of the crows nest. He sighed hard, rubbing his temple and hanging his head. Sanji wanted to believe that they would be scared of him, that he would accept it. But he couldn't. He was afraid. He didn't want to hear their opinion. So he had fled, Zoro on his heels. But he was too fast for the swordsman, and in no time he was on top the crows nest.

Sanji was still scared. Scared of what they would think. Would they lock him up? Deny him blood? Push him into the sun to try if he would burn? Where they gonna pierce his heart with a wooden stake? Would Nami wear the cross necklace...

"Hey!"

Sanji looked up to see Zoro. The swordsman was standing on the windowsill and looking up at the cook.

"What do you want?" Sanji asked bitterly.

Zoro rolled his eyes and climbed up the roof. He sat next to the blond and turned his gaze skyward.

"They want to see you, Luffy most of all," Zoro said softly.

Sanji kept his eyes averted. "I don't want to."

Zoro scoffed and stood, grabbing Sanji's arm. Then he pulled the blond up and walked to the edge of the roof.

"GUYS HE'S OVER HERE!" Zoro yelled.

Sanji looked over the edge, trying to get out of Zoro's grip, and watched as the galley opened and the Straw Hat crew streamed out, looking up at him. He gulped and stopped his struggling to look at Zoro.

"Let. Go," he said.

Zoro did as told, or ordered if you would.

"Sanji! Come down please!" Nami yelled.

Sanji looked down and shook his head.

"After Zoro."

Nami frowned but did nothing. Sanji heaved a sigh and looked at Zoro again,

"Jump of the roof," he said.

Zoro's eyes widened as he moved forward. "You wouldn't dare!" he said.

Sanji grinned and kept his eyes locked on Zoro. "Try me."

"NO, Sanji don't!" Zoro yelled as he was about to leap off.

Sanji grabbed his arm and held him up. Zoro heaved in a breath, his slight fear rolling off him.

"Bastard!" he hissed.

"I'm coming, Nami-swan, but first I want a drink," Sanji called.

The crew looked slightly confused, but watched as Sanji held onto Zoro and spoke softly. The watched Zoro go rigged and unable to move.

"You bastard!" they heard Zoro call.

They watched as Sanji latched on to the back of his neck, and Zoro winced.

A few seconds later Sanji let go and he dropped Zoro of the roof. The swordsman yelled out in surprise, but Robin caught him with her powers. He thanked her and rubbed his neck, wincing as he passed the bite marks on his flesh. Luffy then awed and Zoro looked up. Sanji was floating down, very slowly. Zoro scowled and flipped the blond off.

Sanji smiled softly as he landed, averting his eyes.

"Sanji," Nami began.

"Your so cool!" Luffy interrupted.

Sanji sputtered and took a hasty step back. "What?"

Luffy grinned at him and repeated his words. Sanji was frozen to the spot. A warm hand settled atop his chest and he flinched away. Sanji, now out of his temporary daze, looked at Nami. She had moved in less then a second to stand in front of him. Sanji shied away from her, but she stepped closer. Sanji looked at her, wanting to know if she was scared of him.

"N-Nami-swan?" he said softly.

She laid her hand on his chest again, waiting. Sanji eyed her neck in the meantime, then slapped himself mentally. He wouldn't drink from the ladies no matter how thirsty he was. Nami smiled a soft smile after a while.

"It's still beating," she said.

Sanji whimpered and he took Nami's hand in his, then he hugged her. Nami was slightly stunned, but hugged the blond back.

"You don't have to be afraid of us, we want to be your friends no matter what," Nami said.

The crew nodded their heads. Sanji looked up to see. Luffy had a big grin on his face, Zoro was scowling, as always. Ussop looked slightly afraid, Chopper was beaming and Robin had a small smile. Franky and Brook had a smile on their faces, if you could even tel with Brook. Sanji sniffed and smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

Nami turned her attention on the crew. "Go to bed now, it's late, all of you."

They all nodded and left, except for herself, Zoro and Sanji.

"Y-you don't mind?" Sanji asked.

Nami shook her head.

"Y-you're not scared?" Sanji asked, his voice trembling.

Nami shook her head once more and smiled. She grabbed Sanji's head and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Sanji's nose began to bleed and he stepped back.

"You should go to bed," he said.

Nami nodded her head and left.

Zoro watched Sanji watch Nami. "You alright?" he asked.

Sanji didn't answer, he was silent. He nodded once and turned to look at Zoro. He had a smile on his face, a silent thank you in his eyes.

Zoro smiled, "Now go to bed, blood sucker."

Sanji scowled and flipped Zoro off, stomping away to the men's quarter.

Zoro smirked, everything was going to be just fine.


	4. Deaf

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Non-Humans: Werewolf Zoro**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

**Deaf**

It had been a few months since the crew knew of Zoro. Well, they knew him for longer then that, but that is not what I meant. They found out on the full moon why he locked himself in the crows nest.

_Sanji had been a dumbass and had gone in the crows nest even though Zoro had laid a few weights on it. The stupid cook had been met with a snarling mouth full of sharp and glistening fangs. Sanji had been so startled that he had fallen down, the plate of food smashing on his head. The wolf that had startled him, gave chase. The blond had not expected it and was almost bitten. He got away safely and without injury, well if you can call a snapped wrist uninjured. Chopper had scolded the blond, but Sanji protested, saying there had been a wolf in the crows nest. _

_They obviously didn't believe him until they heard the howl and the scratching at the door. Luffy had opened it and smacked the wolf straight in the face, knocking it out. Later that evening the wolf had begun to writh in pain, and Robin had the foresight to place a blanket over it as it turned back into Zoro. _

_After that, well, Zoro had to explain._

Zoro sighed as he thought back on the memory, he had explained a lot. Why he locked himself in, what was up with that weird wolf and also, why he had a tail and ears.

The locking up was easy, the wolf was dangerous and wanted to kill anyone in sight, unless they were not human. He had locked himself in every time. He did this in fright for his crew, and they accepted it.

The wolf was harder to explain. It was standing on two legs instead of four. A long torso with stretched arms and legs that seemed misplaced. His snout was long with glistening fangs, ready to bite someone's head off. His fur had been a mat black with a green sheen to it. But the wolf as very ugly, not a pretty sight to behold. (I'm trying to describe Professor Lupin from Harry Potter over here, work with me guys!)

The tail and ears had a simpler explanation. He got them after the first transformation. The ears could be hidden in his hair, which he had done until now. But the tail had to be tucked into his pants, which he didn't have to do anymore. The ears were the same color as his hair, which had made hiding them much easier.

Zoro was grateful that his crew didn't hate him, most of all Luffy. He was glad the captain didn't mind, though not so much for the ear tucking and tail pulling. And then you had the cook. Sanji had come up with a million new insults for the green haired man and Zoro was totally done with him. They had a few fights in which the injuries were not really minimal. Zoro ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his ears. He yawned and continued watch, bored out of his mind.

Zoro listened closely and he could hear his crew shuffle in their beds, his ears making sure he heard everything. But he also heard something else, a few hundred pair of feet coming towards the docked ship. Zoro perked up and stared into the dark night with his night vision. He spotted the marines and cursed. He jumped out of the crows nest and ran to the boy's cabin.

"Guys! Wake up, we have company!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy shot up and had a smile on his face. "Who is it?" he asked.

Zoro rolled his eyes and said, "The marines."

The rest of the boy's shot up at the mention of marines. Franky said loudly that he was exited, Chopper and Ussop were freaking out, dark circles under their eyes. Sanji looked tired as well, though he was already putting on his suit jacket and lighting up a cigarette. Brook kept snoring, sure that they all could handle it. Zoro listened once more and heard the marines surround the ship. His ears twitched and he flinched away as a hand grabbed at them.

"Luffy!" he hissed.

Luffy smiled sheepishly at him and apologized. Zoro sighed and lead them outside, where the marines had started to board the ship.

"Surrender, Straw Hat Pirates!" the captain yelled.

"Sorry, rather not," Luffy answered and punched the man in the face with a stretchy fist.

The man went flying of the ship, crashing into the docks and making a mess out of broken crates. His men took that as a sign to attack.

"Sanji, make sure the girls aren't disturbed!" Luffy exclaimed.

Sanji nodded, hearts in his eyes, and went to guard the door to the interior of the ship. Making his way over there, he already had to kick a few marines off the ship.

Luffy ordered Zoro to stay on the deck, getting rid off all the enemy there while Franky prepared a Coup De Burst. Luffy himself swung around the ship to clear the wandering marines.

Zoro pulled his swords free, striking a few marines who didn't expect the attack from just unsheathing.

One of the marine captains engaged the swordsman. He was slightly surprised by the green ears and tails sprouting from Zoro's body, but took advantage of it.

"What's up with those? Dog boy?" he asked.

Zoro growled, his ears folding flat onto his head in anger. "I'll make you eat those words," he growled.

The two charged at each other and clashed swords, making the grass beneath their feet ripple from the impact. Zoro growled, showing his teeth to the enemy. The man grinned and jumped back, Zoro on his heels. They jumped around the ship, dodging others and continuing their own battle. Zoro had to duck when a marine came flying at him and he cursed at the blond cook who had kicked the man. Sanji flipped him off and continued with his job.

Suddenly the marine captain jumped away and lefts Zoro in the middle of the deck.

"This is the end, Straw Hats!" the man yelled.

He signaled his subordinates and one of them activated a device. Zoro growled, getting ready for the rest of the fight. Sanji and Luffy joined him on the deck, having defeated all their enemies. The device began to work and sent out a high pitched noise. Zoro's eyes widened and his ears laid flat on his head. The noise was loud, very loud. He whimpered and he collapsed on the deck, clutching at his head and trying to block out the ear-piercing noise.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled.

He frowned at his first mate in pain and growled. "Your going to pay for that!" the captain said.

He jumped at the marines with an angry yell. Sanji didn't follow and helped Zoro to stand, but the wolf's knees buckled, his hands never leaving his ears. Sanji grit his teeth, noticing how pained Zoro was. He cursed and dragged the man inside, letting Franky guard the door.

"I'll break that thing," Sanji said.

He took off and had to fight a lot more marines as they were guarding the device. Sanji noticed it was more like a giant whistle that was making a very high pitched sound, only dogs could hear. Sanji reached the whistle just as Luffy engaged the highest ranking marine present. Sanji smashed his foot into the whistle and it broke to pieces, stopping the irritating whistling. Luffy noticed this and finished his fight, flinging all the uninvited guests off the ship. With a call to Sanji, the captain raced back inside to find Zoro.

Zoro was lying on the floor, a small puddle of blood surrounding his head. He was curled in on himself, still gripping his ears. His hair was caked with dried blood too. Luffy knelt next to him and told Franky to get Chopper. The cyborg ran off in a hurry. Sanji shifted from one foot to the other, not knowing what to do. After a short time, Chopper ran into the room, looking tired, but relieved. The small doctor gasped as he saw Zoro. He ran to the swordsman and called his name. Zoro didn't respond. Chopper tapped him on the shoulder and Zoro flinched away, as if he hadn't seen or heard Chopper.

"Chopper?" Luffy asked.

Chopper bit his lip and turned to Luffy. "His ears are severely damaged and he can't hear us. His ear drums are shattered and need time to heal."

Luffy nodded and laid his hand on Zoro's head. The swordsman looked at him with a pained look. But a small smile made it to his face. Luffy watched in fright as exhaustion finally caught up to Zoro and he passed out from pain.

"Zoro!" he yelled.

Chopper pushed him back, "Don't worry Luffy, he'll be fine."

Luffy bit his lip, but stood to leave the doctor to work. Both he and Sanji went outside, not really knowing what else to do. Sanji glanced at his captain. Luffy glanced back.

"What do you think happened exactly?" Luffy asked.

"It was that machine. It was making a high pitched noise only Zoro could hear, he has dog ears you know."

Luffy nodded slowly, "So it's a mystery machine?" he asked.

Sanji wanted to kick the captain, but didn't. "Yeah, mystery machine," he agreed.

"Captain-san."

Luffy and Sanji glanced up to see Robin with two mugs of tea. Sanji smiled warmly and took the mug from Robin, Luffy had already downed it in one go.

"You should go to sleep, Doctor-san and I will handle Swordsman-san for you."

Luffy nodded and yawned. Sanji handed his cup back to Robin and bid her goodnight. Luffy and Sanji collapsed in their hammocks and were lights out in an instant.

* * *

Sanji woke up to something prodding his side. He cracked his eyes open and saw a horrifying sight. A smiling Zoro. He yelped and flew up, knocking heads with the marimo. Zoro growled and whined, grabbing at his head. He made a growling noise at Sanji and stood, motioning for the cook to follow. Sanji shrugged and followed. Zoro lead him out on deck, where there was a whole breakfast table set up. Everyone was already present. Food had been made and Sanji frowned.

"What's up?" he asked.

Robin smiled at him, "You looked so tired, that I decided to make a nice breakfast for all of us, and eat it on the deck!"

Sanji smiled and thanked Robin, swirling to his seat and plopping down. To his surprise, Zoro sat down next to him. Sanji frowned, but didn't ask.

They ate loudly, like always. Everyone had a good time, even Zoro who couldn't hear anyone. The odd thing though, was that he did react every time Sanji or Chopper talked.

"What's up with Zoro? Can he hear me?" Sanji asked.

Zoro stared at him, then slowly nodded.

Their response was shocked faces.

"Wait how?" Nami asked.

"Maybe the difference in octave or something?" Robin questioned.

Franky found it Super, and Brook was already cracking a joke.

Chopper then jumped over the table and stared at the swordsman.

"Um, Chopper?" Sanji questioned, seeing Zoro's confused face.

"Zoro, nod if you can hear me," Chopper said.

Zoro slowly nodded.

"Why!" Nami yelped, obviously irritated with something.

"He can hear me, and Sanji, though I have no clue why," Chopper said.

Zoro seemed as confused as the others felt, and smiled sheepishly.

"Let's just finish eating and make the most of the day, alright?" Sanji said.

He got a few nods.

Zoro looked at him, and a smile crossed his face. Sanji didn't know why, but something fluttered in his chest as he saw that smile. He smiled back, trying to drown himself in his food. He couldn't really be?

_Fuck it,_ Sanji thought, _I'll think about it later._

And with that, he ate his food in relative peace, knowing his Nakama where all safe.


	5. A Friend

**Hey everyone! This chapter is about a friendship between Nami and Zoro blooming. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Non-Humans: Werewolf Zoro**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

**A Friend**

Zoro howled in pain as the full moon came up. He arched his back and growled through his teeth. Nami stared wide eyed at the swordsman as his body morphed into the hideous werewolf that they avoided at all cost. But, apparently, that failed. The man clawed at the deck and bent his head to face the grass.

"N-Nami, get out of here," Zoro groaned.

Nami couldn't move, couldn't breath as she watched the wolf grow in size and sprout hair over his body. Zoro shot her one last, concerned look, before his eyes glazed over with that wolfish look. Nami stood nailed to the deck as she watched the wolf stand to its full height of two or more meters. Zoro growled at her, low and scary. The only thing she did was shriek and step back. The wolf rounded on her and swiped his paw at her, smacking her to the floor and holding her there.

Nami was terrified. She had heard what Sanji had seen months before, but now, she knew. She was horrified. Sanji had gotten away with a few scratches and a snapped ankle, but other wise he was fine. Nami wondered if she would life to tell about the next few moments. Zoro was absolutely terrifying to behold. She whimpered in fear as the wolf leant in above her and growled, showing his teeth. He sniffed her, slowly moving his snout across her body and tangling a claw in her hair. Nami had no absolute clue what Zoro was doing, but she wanted to get out of there.

Zoro sniffed at her, taking in her human smell. She smelt oddly delicious. But something in the back of his wolf mind told him that she was not food. No, she was a friend. The wolf slowly lifted it's mangled paw and released her, taking a seat in front of her. Nami was still frozen to the spot, staring at the starry sky. She slowly moved to sit up, eyes moving over to the wolf watching her intently. She moved as slow as she could, not wanting to entice an attack.

Zoro watched her sit up, but he didn't move from his spot.

"Z-Zoro?" Nami slowly said, just above a whisper.

The wolf cocked its large head and bent to the deck, laying down fully. Nami was totally confused as to what was going on. She had no idea why Zoro was acting this way. The wolf gave a soft bark and she flinched. He went quiet then. Nami opened her closed eyes and watched as his locked with hers. The wolfish look was still there, but no blood lust, only keen interest in her. She wondered what he was thinking. Would he remember any of this once he woke up?

Nami slowly stood, walking backwards and onto the stairs. She made her way to the galley and quietly opened the door and slipped inside. That moment the wolf began to howl, lowly, and a growl followed. Paws were clawing at the door as she backed away. Nami turned tail and ran into the interior of the ship, running straight to the boys room and pouncing on Sanji's bed, huddling under the covers. The blond woke up with a start and saw his lovely Nami lying next to him. His eyes went wide and he wanted to swoon over her when he saw she was shivering. He laid a hand on her arm and she flinched.

"Nami-san?" he asked.

She looked up at him with teary eyes. He frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Z-Zoro," she stuttered.

Sanji was about to fly at the bastard when he remember that Zoro had night watch. "What where you doing out?" he asked.

"I was, em, getting a glass of water and then suddenly Zoro howled in pain and began to transform. And I was j-just rooted to the spot. A-And he pounced on me, and held m-me to the deck. B-but he didn't attack me so I'm not-" she ended in sobs.

Sanji tried comforting her, but every time he wanted to he didn't dare. Eventually she snuggled against the blond and fell asleep, totally exhausted. Sanji sat there for a moment, wondering what to do. Then he decided to sleep, if he could, and talk to the swordsman in the morning. Maybe give him a good ass kicking.

* * *

Zoro pawed at the door, clawing at the wood. A small crack sounded and the wolf growled, slamming into the door and breaking it down. He trotted into the kitchen, smelling all the surfaces and things that lay around. He could smell her scent, that way. He trotted further into the room, seeing another door. Having no more patience, he broke it down and his nose was filled with more human smells. He looked around spotting a mop of orange hair next to blond. He growled, stalking up to them.

A kick flew his way and Zoro dodged, slamming into another bunk and throwing the person in it onto the floor. He didn't pay attention and growled at the furious blond.

"What the fuck? What is he doing here?" the blond yelled.

Zoro roared, pouncing on the blond and flinging him across the room. The man smacked into the wall and coughed, the wind blown out of him. The girl, the one Zoro was looking for, shrieked and scrambled out of the bed.

The others in the room had awoken and Zoro was facing off against them, snarling and growling. He only wanted the girl, could they not understand?

He growled pathetically and whined, inching towards the girl. She whimpered and hid behind the boy with the straw hat.

"Zoro, stay back," the boy said.

The wolf wondered, why did they call him that? Was it his name? He whined, taking a step backwards and letting his front paws touch the floor in silent surrender. The boy smiled at him and took a step closer.

Zoro snarled.

The boy took a hasty step back. He frowned, but didn't make a move to come any closer.

"Maybe..." the girls voice said softly.

Zoro perked up and stood, a happy face on. The people took a step back and Zoro advanced. The all separated and Zoro whined softly. He just wanted to find the girl. Then, finally, he laid eyes on her. She was scared, he could smell it rolling of her in waves. He slowly inched towards the blond she was hiding behind. The blond growled, but he paid him no mind. The girl looked scared right out of her mind, but no one dared to move.

Zoro reached them and bit into her dress softly, pulling her forwards. The blond snarled and raised his leg to kick when a claw grabbed around his ankle and lifted him. The girl gasped, freezing on the site as Zoro lifted the blond. He hung upside down and Zoro noticed the people in the room get more aware and tense. The blond was glaring at him, spewing curses.

Zoro sniffed him, slowly bringing the man down and laying him on his back, face right under the wolf's torso. His claw was still pressed to the man's ankle, there was no escape. Zoro let go of the girls dress and sniffed the blond, letting the aroma of spices go through his system. He rummaged through the blonds coat with his snout, earning a few more curses.

Everyone in the room was silent as Zoro inspected Sanji, they were totally amazed that he hadn't attacked him. Luffy wondered if perhaps, Nami had calmed him down somehow.

Zoro let his teeth graze over the man's body, then growled and shoved the man aside.

Sanji let out a grunt as he was shoved and hit one of the bunks, his head spinning.

Zoro advanced on the girl again, she had not moved. He took her dress in his teeth again and pulled softly, making her stumble towards him. He heard a few people move and gazed at the midnight haired boy, who had moved towards the blond. He growled, but did nothing. He looked back at the girl and pulled her in until she was standing right in front of him.

He let go and raised his head to meet her eyes. She was looking right at him, fear and anger mixed. He wondered why. Zoro growled softly, pushing his snout into her chest and feeling her warmth. She breathed in sharply and slowly lifted her hand to carefully rub at his head. Zoro purred, and slowly shifted to lay down on the floor. She followed and after a while Zoro felt like he could finally rest. He let his eyes drift closed and his head fell into her lap.

* * *

Nami was stunned. Zoro had litterly fallen asleep in her lap. She looked up to see Robin, with a blanket that she draped over the wolf. Nami smiled slowly, glancing at each of her crew mates.

"Thank you," she said.

Luffy smiled at her as he heaved Sanji to his feet. The blond cook wheezed and returned air to his desperate lungs. He rubbed his sore ribs and groaned.

"He can really shove a person, jeez," he murmured.

Luffy giggled, along with Chopper and Ussop.

"Captain-san, shouldn't we bring him outside?" Robin asked.

Luffy turned to her with a serious expression, "No, he didn't seem too interested in attacking us, so I believe Nami has calmed him. He can stay here for the night. When the next time comes, we'll see what he does."

Robin nodded and helped Nami to stand, leading her outside after they bid goodnight. The rest of them all went to their beds, leaving the wolf to snore on the floor. Luffy and Sanji were last, as they watched if Zoro would wake up. Luffy deemed it save and made his way to his bunk when Sanji yelped. The captain turned in a flash and watched as Zoro rose up after snatching Sanji around his waist. Luffy held his breath, getting ready to defend Sanji if necessary.

Sanji was frozen as he was snatched around the waist and Zoro rose up to his monstrous two meter length. The wolf stared at Sanji, deep black eyes locking with frightened blue's. Zoro slowly licked Sanji's face, making the blond cuss. The wolf huffed and sat, pulling the blond with him. Luffy shot him a look before climbing into his bunk and giggling.

Sanji growled as he tried to flee from the wolf. "Let go idiot!" he exclaimed softly.

The wolf shook it's head and extended it's clawed hand to Sanji's bunk, gripping the sheets and pulling them off. He held Sanji close, not letting him escape as he made a den for himself. The wolf laid down and snuggled into the blankets and pillows, pulling Sanji into his chest and falling asleep almost immediately.

Sanji huffed, but, resigned himself to his fate and fell asleep against the wolfs warm fur. His mind blanked our and he fell into dreamland.

* * *

Zoro slowly opened his eyes. His memories of last night filled his head. His eyes widened and he shot up, noticing he hadn't killed anyone even though he had been transformed. He looked down to see he was fully naked, pressed up against the shitty cook. His face grew red and he shoved the cook out of the makeshift den, covering himself hastily as Sanji cussed. The blond sat up and turned to look at the swordsman. He was faced with a terribly embarrassed Zoro, who was trying to cover up.

Sanji flushed and he sputtered a laugh. "What the hell, Marimo?"

Zoro growled and his ears folded flat on his head, tail curling between his legs. "Don't ask me, I'm not the one who is in control of the wolf," he shouted.

Sanji growled and pinched Zoro's ear. Zoro whined and slapped Sanji's hand away.

"Leave me alone, shit cook!" he said.

Zoro stood and, with the blanket still around him, moved to dress.

Sanji just watched, thoroughly annoyed. He huffed a sigh and gathered his things, making his bed and getting up for breakfast.

Zoro, in the meantime, had dressed and made his way to the girls room. He knocked slowly and Robin opened the door for him, smiling.

"You're looking for Navigator-san?" she asked.

Zoro nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Just a sec," Robin said as she walked away and spoke in hushed tones with Nami. Then, the red head appeared in the door, looking alright.

Zoro hesitated. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Nami smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, you seemed to enjoy being with me as a wolf, right?"

Zoro nodded again, keeping silent.

"Thank you," Nami said.

Zoro's eyes widened. "What? What for? I could have killed all of you!"

Nami looked away, "For not killing me. You took a liking to me, I think you realized I was a friend. You liked me, you didn't kill me. So, thank you."

Zoro felt slightly relieved and nodded once more.

"Alright, I just wanted to say sorry for startling you. And next time, please get out of there when I tell you to," Zoro said.

Nami nodded with a smile, then leant forward and pecked Zoro on the cheek. "Keep up the good work, dog boy!"

The door slammed in his face.


	6. A Mother's Scent

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter about Zoro and Sanji. Zoro shows some of his powers to Sanji and they learn something about each other. **

**Have fun!  
**

**Rebecca**

**Non-Humans: Werewolf Zoro, transformed Sanji.**

* * *

Zoro's face burned. He was sure even his fluffy ears where tinted red with the blush covering his face. The werewolf quickly turned, using the secret he hadn't revealed to anyone to get out of the hallway as fast as possible. His paws raced him out the door and into the person he really didn't want to see.

Vinsmoke fucking Sanji.

The cook turned and was faced with Zoro, but not like he had expected. A goddamn wolf was standing in front of him. No, not like werewolf Zoro, this was just a wolf. Black as night with a scar across his eye and one over his belly, one on both his ankles. Sanji gasped, rounding on the wolf and growling. He stepped into a fighting stance when the wolf whimpered and scampered. Sanji frowned, then gave chase. He didn't really know where the wolf had gone, but he found a few paw prints and a fluff of fur stuck in the wood of the corner.

He could hear low growling and stepped around the corner to find the storage room. Sanji slowly opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him. The growling stopped abruptly. Sanji looked around and spotted the wolf behind a few crates. He squatted down and grinned.

"Something enough to scare you, dog boy?" Sanji teased.

The wolf growled and pounced, tackling Sanji to the floor. Sanji grunted, but wrapped his arms around the animal as it began to shrink. The wolf turned back into Zoro and he wrapped his arms around the blond in return and buried his face in the crook of Sanji's neck. Sanji frowned, but didn't question.

"You alright?" Sanji asked.

Zoro shook his head and the blush that covered his face returned tenfold. He grunted something into Sanji chest and sighed.

"No, not really," he then said.

"Why?" was all Sanji asked.

Zoro's tail curled up and he swatted at Sanji's leg annoyingly. "Nami, she ... um, well,"

Sanji sighed and weaved a hand through Zoro's hair, rubbing at his ears.

Zoro sighed again and said, very softly, "She kissed me."

Sanji froze. "What?"

Zoro whined and buried his face deeper into Sanji's nice smelling jacket. "On the cheek, idiot."

Sanji relaxed slightly, "Then why are you so tense?" he asked.

"It just surprised me, shitty cook."

Sanji chuckled, "Yeah, sure."

Zoro tightened his grip on the man and inhaled deeply. "You smell nice."

Sanji quirked a curled eyebrow at that. "What?" he asked.

Zoro lifted his head and sniffed Sanji's neck, then his face and hair, annoying the crap out of the blond.

"Stop, that's irritating you moss head!" Sanji pushed him away.

Zoro pouted, but stopped. "Fine, then I'll just have to do it my way!"

He grabbed both Sanji's wrists and held them above his head. Sanji yelped and kicked Zoro in the side, making the wolf grunt.

"Stop it!" he growled.

Sanji did no such thing. "Let go already, dammit!"

Zoro grinned and straddled Sanji's waist, holding his legs captive. Sanji's face erupted in a bright blush. Zoro laughed softly and laid his head on the cooks chest. He inhaled again and the bitter smell of cigarettes and spices.

"Your sense of smell is sharper now right?" Sanji asked softly.

Zoro nodded wordlessly.

"Do I really smell that good? Cigarette smoke isn't all that nice, is it?"

Zoro scoffed. "You smell good no matter what extra scent you have. There's more to you then just cigarettes and spices, cook," he paused. "You smell of the sea, and calm."

Sanji smiled. Zoro hung around him most of the time, scenting him everyday again, for a few minutes sometimes. He wondered what Zoro liked so much about his scent. The others had to smell of the see as well, right? Sanji knew what some of them smelt like to Zoro. Luffy was meat, Chopper; medicine, Robin smelt like books and coffee. Franky smelled like steel and Ussop like gunpowder. Brook, well, he smelled like bones. Zoro told Sanji once that he'd wanted to take a bite of the skeleton. Sanji hadn't taken a breath for a minute while laughing and had almost passed out that moment. Nami, as Zoro said, smelled like a witch, but when Sanji kicked him, he'd said that she smelt like money and tangerines. Also maps and paper.

But Sanji, he had the most amazing smell, according to Chopper and Zoro.

What it was, Sanji still didn't really know.

"What do I smell like?" he asked softly.

Zoro raised his head and frowned. "I just told you, didn't I?"

Sanji nodded and propped himself up on his elbows, the wood scraping into his skin. "But tell me more," he whispered.

Zoro gulped, looking away as a blush covered his face.

"Right now, you smell of blood. You just opened a wound on your elbow, shit cook."

Sanji cursed and lifted his arm, trying to stelp the blood with his sleeve. Zoro grabbed his arm and used his bandana to wrap it around Sanji's arm.

"There," he said.

Sanji smiled, then said, "Will you tell me now?"

Zoro sighed and flopped onto the cook and let his sharp teeth graze his neck. Sanji shuddered. Zoro inhaled and bit into Sanji's nape, making the cook squeak.

"You ... smell like the ocean. Like ... a calm wave breaking onto the shore. You smell like spices, cigarettes and pine. It's a calming aroma."

Sanji was silent, and Zoro went on.

"You, well, you smell like royalty."

Sanji stiffened.

Zoro raised his head to look at the blond cook, wondering what was wrong.

"I what?" Sanji asked.

Zoro frowned, "... You smell like royalty ... Something wrong?"

Sanji's eyes widened and his breath sped up.

Zoro got a bad feeling and released Sanji, letting them both sit up. He grabbed Sanji's shoulders, making the blond face him.

"What is it? You can tell me!"

Sanji took a deep breath to calm himself. "I ... didn't think the smell of home would stick to me, after so many years."

Sanji almost looked relieved, but pained at the same time.

"You don't just smell of royalty," Zoro then said.

Sanji frowned at him, an unspoken question flying through the room.

"You smell of a woman, not like all those people we've met or any girl you were with. It's a smell that sticks. I noticed it when we met, and it stayed. It never left your body, not when you showered yourself with lovely ladies, or took an actual shower. A dive in the sea and the smell was still there, anything that happened and it stuck to you like it's alive."

Sanji's eyes widened and tears formed in his eyes. A smile made it to his face and Zoro was totally confused.

"Sanji, whose smell is that?"

The smile got even brighter and Sanji uttered two words. "My Mother's."

Zoro's eyes widened and he let go of the blonds shoulders.

"Y-Your mother?" he wondered.

His senses heightened even more and he shot forward, pushing them both over to fall back onto the wood. Sanji didn't mind, he just cried tears of joy while Zoro inhaled his smell like a starving man.

"You're right. It smells like a mother's love. Like a hospital room and flowers, sunflowers?"

Sanji nodded and wrapped his arms around Zoro's body. They hugged for a moment and then Zoro let go.

"Bummer I can't smell it," Sanji said.

"You can," Zoro replied.

Sanji frowned. But when Zoro grabbed his hand and laid it against his chest he stayed silent. Zoro looked at him with a serious expression.

"This is an old trick I sometimes use to help other people. Chopper and me used it a few weeks back so I don't know what will happen when I do it now, but for you..." he trailed off.

Sanji smiled and waited. Zoro slowly transformed, and to Sanji's shock, his hand morphed as well. His body shifted and he felt pain flow through all his bones. He grit his teeth as his whole body rearranged itself into the form of a golden wolf. Zoro opened his eyes to look at Sanji and Sanji stared back with a very shocked face, pardon me, wolf face.

Zoro grinned and let go of Sanji's paw.

_"The hell did you do?"_ Sanji asked.

Zoro laughed softly and said, _"Your having half of my wolf powers, it's able to transform you for a few minutes, so make use of it!"_

Sanji did, oh how he did. First, he smelled himself. The scent was there, that wonderful smell his mother had. His eyes watered again and he smiled brightly at Zoro. Zoro smiled back and Sanji trotted to him, smelling his scent and biting at his ear. Zoro bit back. They ended up in a scuffle and had a fun time rolling around and biting each others fur.

_"What's this feeling?" _Sanji asked.

Zoro blushed brightly, _"It's called courting, it's like, well, um, foreplay..." _

Sanji paled, stepping back quickly. Zoro whined, but didn't go to him.

_"Oh, well, um. A-Alright..." _

Zoro grinned and licked Sanji's nose.

_"Go smell other things!" _he said.

Sanji nodded and trotted out of the room, Zoro on his heels. He smelled all kinds of things, snuck up on the crew members to smell them and smelled his kitchen. After doing all that they stopped on the deck. Sanji could feel the transformation wear off and he turned to Zoro. He was surprised to see the other wolf sitting on the deck with a flushed face and panting his lungs out.

_"Are you alright?" _he asked.

Zoro smirked at him and nodded. Then, Sanji slowly transformed back, stretching and sighing in relief. That was, till a thump on the deck made him turn.

Zoro's wolf form was lying there, flushed and panting, looking sick.

"Fuck! Zoro you said you were alright!" Sanji growled.

"CHOPPER!" he hollered.

The little doctor and the rest of the crew stormed outside to see a wolf, and Sanji.

"What's wrong?" Chopper asked.

"And what's with the wolf?" Nami asked.

"That's Zoro," Sanji answered.

Everyone gaped.

"Bro, don't kid around," Franky said.

Sanji growled and lifted Zoro up to let them see the scar on his furry chest. "I'm not!"

"Chopper, I think there's something wrong with the wolf!" Luffy noted.

Chopper yelped and began to examen him. "Oh, Sanji did you-?"

Sanji remembered Zoro had done this with Chopper a few weeks earlier. He nodded quickly and Chopper relaxed visibly.

"He's fine, just exerted his energy is all."

Sanji sighed in relief and sat on his haunches. "That's good."

"But how come he's a wolf?" Robin asked.

Sanji answered that, "It's just one of his powers that comes with being a werewolf, he just didn't show it to us."

Robin smiled and said, "He doesn't have to." Then she left.

The others followed shortly after and Chopper took Zoro to the infirmary.

"Damn moss head, making me worry," Sanji said as he looked up at the sky.

He smiled and recalled his mother's scent. A small smile made it to his face and he felt content. Just, content.


	7. No More

**Hey you all, made a new part, finally. Hope you will enjoy. There may be a bit of gore but I don't think it qualifies. **

**Non-Humans: Ghost Ussop. **

* * *

**No More**

Zoro looks at him as if he's seen a ghost. He's pale as a sheet and his eyes are as wide as plates. Ussop chuckles lowly and nervously. He sees Zoro swallow and the man moves nervously. Ussop wonders why he looks so terrified. Zoro never looks like that. What happened?

"U-Ussop?" he stutters.

Ussop smiles at him, but he feels like Zoro is looking right through him. Zoro steps to him and kneels down. Ussop frowns and looks around. He feels out of place somehow. There is a cold feeling in his chest and something else. But he can't place it and the look Zoro casts isn't any better.

Oh, a battle field.

He looks down. His body goes cold and his eyes widen. He freezes in place and his mind numbs. This is not real.

Oh.

He's ...

Dead.

He's looking down at his own pale body. There's a gaping hole in his chest and his eyes are unseeing. He's lying in a pool of blood, very much dead. Ussop's eyes widen even more and he looks on. He was in a battle alright, but he doesn't remember. Whoever shot him must have had a massive gun, for the hole is as big as fist. Ussop opens his mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. He's silent. He looks down at _himself _and to his shock he sees right through. He's transparent.

Oh.

He's a ghost.

Ussop screams loudly in his head and starts to panic. He can't be dead right. No way in hell would he let that happen. How could any of his nakama let that even happen. What had they been doing while he was fighting. He can't die here. What about them, they'll be sad. Oh, god and what about his dream. He'll never be a brave warrior of the seas. Never. He's crying, tears streaming over his face in a silent wail. He's screaming his head off but still no sound.

Zoro attracts his attention and he calms slightly knowing his nakama is here. Zoro is still pale, but not as much as before. His hands are on Ussop's cold face and the sniper can see Zoro's emotions behind his teary eyes. Ussop swallows and sets his eyes on his body.

"I'm ... dead," he mutters.

Zoro is sheathing his swords and bends to pick up Ussop's cold and limp body. Ussop can only stare as Zoro carries him away. He floats after the swordsman, his ghost feet never touching the floor. He's in shock, he realizes. He's not yet comprehending he's dead. But he doesn't feel dead. He's only a little chilly. But he doesn't feel dead. He follows after Zoro, who is walking back to the sunny at a slow pace. Ussop can see he's tense, probably trying his hardest not to cry.

"Hey, Zoro, look here!" Ussop tries to grab his attention.

But, the swordsman doesn't hear him. He's walking back with the snipers dead body and Ussop doesn't feel like leaving. So, he follows, unconsciously. Zoro steps onto the Sunny and into the view of the crew. Luffy is about to welcome the swordsman back when his eyes widen and he gasps. That grabs the attention of the others and their eyes widen as well. Ussop feels a chill go up his none existent ghostly spine.

"Zoro ... what?"

Luffy's voice breaks his thoughts and he shoots a glance at him, shouting.

"I'm right here!"

He floats forward and through the swordsman. Zoro yelps and stumbles, and Sanji is there to catch him and Ussop's body. Zoro shivers and his eyes are as wide as plates again.

"What?" Zoro gasps as his body chills.

He looks up, right at Ussop and his stare gets even wider. Ussop knows, Zoro can see him now. They're staring at each other for a while, oblivious to the world. Then, Ussop smiles sheepishly.

"Oh my God!" Zoro yells.

Sanji stares at him, as does the rest of the crew, as if he's lost his marbles. "What?" he echoes Zoro's earlier question.

"Ussop!" Zoro utters and points at the ghost sniper.

The crew looks, but they do not see. Ussop swallows, hoping they don't think Zoro's gone mad with grief.

Sanji sighs and lays his hand on Zoro's shoulder. Ussop fears the worst. "He's gone, Zoro," he says.

Zoro shakes his head and gently lays Ussop's dead body down. He stands and looks right at Ussop. The sniper waves at him and Zoro's jaw drops. He stumbles back and falls on his ass. Sanji frowns at him and looks at Ussop's body. He doesn't understand.

"This is unreal," Zoro mutters.

Ussop rubs his neck sheepishly. He mouths sorry, but no sound comes out, as expected.

"You're kidding, right?" Zoro asks.

"Zoro what the hell?" Sanji snaps. "He's dead, get that through your thick skull already!"

Ussop hears Chopper sob and he turns to them. They're all teary eyed and clutching at each other. Luffy's eyes are shaded by his hat and Ussop knows he's angry as hell. He turns back to Zoro and opens his mouth to say something, but Sanji cut's him off.

"Zoro, he's dead. Do you understand?" Sanji says as he shakes the swordsman.

But Zoro does not respond to the cook, merely stares at Ussop's ghostly form. Ussop tries hard and closes his eyes, wanting to speak. Finally a sound comes out.

"Z-Zoo-"

Zoro's eyes widen comically and he stops Sanji's shaking, turning the blonde and pulling them both up. Sanji stumbles with a startled yelp. Zoro growls and looks at Ussop. He shoves Sanji forward, and the blonde growls back, thinking the swordsman is in for a fight. But then, Ussop shoots forward and floats through the growling cook. Sanji gasps and falls, shivering all over.

"Zoro? What are you doing?" Luffy asks in a soft voice.

Zoro snaps his gaze over to him, but doesn't talk. Ussop turns to Sanji, who looks up at Sanji but goes white as a sheet as he sees Ussop.

"What the fuck!" he screams and falls backwards, scrambling off.

Luffy looks at them weirdly, not understanding. He takes a step forward and tilts his head to frown.

Sanji is still staring and Ussop floats to him, making Sanji scramble up and away. "St-stay away!" he yelps.

The crew looks weirdly at him and angry as well, their mourning their friends for God's sake.

"S-saanjjii," Ussop moans.

Sanji goes even whiter and to Ussop's shock his eyes roll back into his head and he passes out. Nami shrieks and Chopper rushes to the cook. Zoro snorts, sitting down by Ussop's body. His hand runs over Ussop's cold body and the ghost shivers. Zoro's eyes widen and he does it again. Ussop shoots him an angry look. Zoro stops as a shiver runs down his spine.

"Stop it, Zoro," Ussop says.

Zoro's eyes widen and he smiles. "You can talk."

Luffy frowns as Zoro's hand is still on Ussop, but he's not looking at him, but at a spot close to them and the passed out Sanji.

"Zoro, what is going on?" Luffy asks with a tone of anger.

Zoro's smile falls and he looks at his captain. "Ussop's a ghost."

Luffy, Robin, Franky and Brook frown, Nami faints, Chopper fusses over Sanji and Zoro stares at his captain.

Ussop looks from one to the other and face-palms. This is crazy.

* * *

**Hey, hope you enjoyed. **

**~Rebecca**


	8. Home

**Hey guys, here is another chapter on Ghost Ussop. I hope you enjoy. **

**Non Humans: Ghost Ussop **

**~Rebecca**

* * *

**Home**

Ussop floats after Zoro as the swordsman takes his body to the infirmary. The swordsman doesn't say anything, but he doesn't have to. Ussop is comfortable. Even though he's dead. Yeah, he still can't really believe it himself. He is also still wondering why he's not in the afterlife or whatever there is after death. Ussop floats to Chopper's desk and sits, sort of. Zoro lays him down on the bed and turns to him.

"I can't believe this," he says.

Ussop smirks, "Me neither. I can't remember the fight though, what happened?"

Zoro's happy expression falters and he sighs, averting his eyes. "I was holding this dude at bay that had a massive cannon on his shoulder. You were fighting some other guy but I thought you could handle it. I trusted you."

Ussop frowns, that must've been hard for Zoro to do.

"I got separated from you," Zoro continues, "We were really far away from each other so I didn't sense his attack and him ... you know ... killing you ..."

Ussop realized Zoro felt guilty. He had left the sniper alone and it had gotten him killed. Zoro's face is guilt stricken and ashamed. It doesn't suit him at all. Ussop's none-existent chest clenches at the thought. It hadn't been Zoro's fault, it never had. The sniper smiles softly and floats off the desk, towards the swordsman who is studying something infinitely interesting on the floor. He stops in front of the man and Zoro looks up. Ussop grins, Zoro frowns.

"It's not your fault."

Zoro looks even more guilty at that.

Ussop scowls. "Come on, man. You couldn't have done anything. You were buys not getting killed yourself. Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm still here, though not physical."

Zoro looks a little better at that and he nods. A small smile graces his face and he turns to leave the room. Ussop stays. He looks at his own body with a frown, he has no actual need for it anymore. What are they doing with it? Keeping it seemed impossible. Yeah, better to dispose of it the old fashioned pirate way, Ussop thinks.

The door opens and Chopper walks in with Sanji, who is babbling about ghosts and mellorines. A thick mark appears on Ussop's face and he floats to the bed, stomping his foot through Sanji's abdomen. Sanji flies up with a cry and a violent shiver. His eyes are wide and Chopper has fallen back in surprise. Sanji's gaze falls on the ghost and he growls at him.

"You bastard! That hurt!" he says, waving his hand through Ussop's transparent body.

The ghostly sniper snickers and floats away, through the door and into the kitchen. He can hear Sanji cursing and Chopper telling him to lie the fuck down or he's going to sedate the cook. Ussop snickers. Robin is in the kitchen with Luffy. Luffy looks a bit down and Robin's hand is lying on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Captain-san. Sniper-san is still here with us," she says softly.

Ussop smiles a bit. Luffy would be the saddest, wouldn't he. Luffy would feel guilty for any of their deaths. He's their captain, he has to protect them, and failed. Ussop floats to him and through him. Luffy shudders and gasps in a breath. Robin lets him go with a start and looks around, a startled look on her face. Luffy straightens with a haunted look on his face and his gaze falls on his sniper. His eyes widen and he grins broadly.

"Ussop!" he smiles.

Ussop waves at him and smiles softly.

Robin coughs and draws their attention.

"Hello, Sniper-san?" Robin hesitantly speaks.

Ussop has to smile, he knows that she is a little uncertain about his all. But she wouldn't give up on him. So, as a token of gratitude, or something like that, he floats through her. Robin shudders but doesn't so much as grunt. She looks around after she gathers her bearings and smiles when she sees the ghostly man. Ussop gives her a small wave and she smiles back.

"You seem to be fine, Sniper-san. How are you feeling?" Robin asks.

Ussop grins and says, "Very well, considering I'm dead."

Robin hid her chuckle. Luffy grins as well and jumps like a little kid.

"Can you still use your weapon? Ussop show me!" he demands.

Ussop hadn't even thought about it yet. He gapes and blinks a few times. "Lord of Grand Line and Skypia! I didn't even think about that!" he exclaims as he rounds on himself and pulls his Kabuto from his back.

He snatches up a few flash bombs and floats outside, mindful if it would really work. He puts them into the slingshot and fires them. A massive explosion follows his shot and he smacks backwards through the wall. The ships rocks and everyone murmurs a curse. Zoro comes storming onto the deck and looks at the massive ball of fire and smoke at the side of the ship. He frowns as Ussop comes floating back with a scorched face and tousled hair.

"Did you just fire a flash bomb?" Zoro asks.

Ussop nods slowly and makes a face. "Flash bombs aren't supposed to explode? Did I get stronger by becoming a ghost?" he asks.

Zoro face-palms and turns away from the ghost. "How should I know that stupid."

Luffy and Robin come outside to see that damage, as do Nami and the others.

"What just happened?" Nami asks.

Zoro turns to her. "Ussop shot a flash bomb."

Casual, as always, Ussop thinks. He grins as he sees Nami face-palm. It's all back to normal. He likes it. A lot. Chopper is helping Sanji stand, the blonde is a little weak in the knees. Ussop chuckles at the scene he has created and he feels content. He can stay like this for a while. Right.

Because this is home.


	9. Resurrected

**Hey everyone! Here's a short chapter to wrap up Ussop's story. I'm thinking of renaming this book, but I don't know into what. Do you have any suggestions to what it could be called. For the title refers only to the first three chapters consisting of Vampire Sanji. If you know anything, I'll gladly hear from you. For now, enjoy the chapter!**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

**Chapter 9, Resurrected**

**Non-Humans: Ghost Ussop**

* * *

Ussop floats after Zoro as the man slashes through his enemies.

"Dammit! Where are they all coming from?" Zoro calls.

Ussop flies a little higher and looks around. "There's a ship a few yards from here, probably there!" he yells back.

Zoro nods distractedly and stabs another pirate. Ussop rolls his eyes and flies ahead, making sure Zoro could still see him. He floats on and hears a few cries. Looking left, he sees an old man getting tied up by a few pirates.

"Let me go!" the man yells.

Ussop gasps and floats back to Zoro hastily. "Zoro! You have to help that old man!" he yells.

Zoro looks up at him and nods, running after him as he flies away. Zoro sees the trouble and shoots forward, slicing the pirates quickly and freeing the man.

"Thank you, come with me before they get back!" the man grasps Zoro's hands and pulls him along into a building. Zoro grumbles, but comes along quietly. When they were safely in the house, the man let go of Zoro's hand.

"Thank you for saving me. How about a reward?" he says with a sly smirk.

Zoro shakes his head. "Give it to someone who deserves it. And that's not me old man. I have to go!" then he leaves.

The man looks a little surprised, but a smile comes to his face nonetheless. He begins chanting, and Ussop, who had stuck around, stills in mild surprise.

"What the?" his legs feel like jelly suddenly and his breath halts.

Something is happening to him and it hurts way more than it probably should. The breath is stolen from him and he yelps as he falls to the floor. He gaps in air, suddenly pain is everywhere and he feels cold. He looks around and his eyes land on the old man. He stares and realizes this man can see him.

"So you're the one that was hanging around him," the old man says, as he drapes a robe over Ussop's naked form.

"I- what happened?" Ussop croaks out, his voice hurts.

The man smiles at him and helps him stands. And only then does Ussop realize that he can touch things again. He breathes out in surprise, looks at the old man and tears brim in his eyes.

"Y-you made me alive again!" he says.

The old man nods with a smile on his face. "Go to your friends, hurry," he says.

Ussop agrees and stumbles out of the house, towards the harbor where Sunny is. He gets there slowly, his legs buckling more time than he would have liked. It's not easy walking after you've floated for seven days and forgotten how to walk. He reaches the Sunny when Chopper cries out in surprise.

He sees the reindeer fly outside and address his crew mates as they fight off the other pirates.

"Ussop's body is gone!" the little doctor screeches.

The fighting halts abruptly and Zoro turns a few times on the spot. "His ghost is gone, where'd he go?" he asks no one.

"Guys," Ussop croaks.

Several of the pirates, and all of his crew, whip their heads to him and they pale. Ussop cracks a smile and leans heavily against one of the crates on the deck.

"Y-You're alive?" Sanji mumbles.

"USSOPPPPPP!" Luffy bawls, catapulting to him and crashing into him with the intend to hug.

Ussop and Luffy go flying off the battle field and it signals the continuation. Luffy ignores it all as he hugs the sniper to his body, crying his eyes out and staining the robe with snot and tears.

"I'm fine, Luffy. Just a little sore. Can you get me to the ship?" Ussop chuckles.

Luffy nods with a sniff and declares to the rest of the crew that they are leaving. The pirates are wiped of the Sunny and Luffy helps Ussop aboard. His return is celebrated with a feast and there's always someone there for him when he needs them. It brings a smile to his face, for now he knows. He knows that his family cares for him, and that they will never let him go again.


End file.
